Fate's Mix Up
by SPskater411
Summary: Jounouchi and Yugi wake up to find themselves in Ancient Egypt. They thought they traveled back in time when they found Atem...that remembered his days of being 'Yami', revealing they are in the afterlife. Are they truly dead? What was going on here? More info inside. Reviews are appreciated. Contains yaoi and OOCness. Blindshipping? Revertshipping?
1. It Has Begun

**Summary:** Jounouchi and Yugi wake up to find themselves in Ancient Egypt. They thought they traveled back in time when they found Atem...that remembered his days of being 'Yami', revealing they are in the afterlife. Are they truly dead? What was going on here?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** I think this kind of storyline has been done plenty of times, but still, I wanted to see anyways if I could write something of this too. But instead, with most YGO fanfics of the one or two or even the WHOLE gang traveling back in time...what if they crossed the afterlife Yami/Atem passed through? Meaning, they were somewhat dead. No, not spirits about to be sent to the shadow realm or being sent to 'the stars'. Dead dead. Also, this story, if you haven't guessed yet; contains yaoi. If it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you turn back now xD But anyways, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated at the end :D

* * *

A groan was heard, as a figure with dirty blond hair, dressed in a demin jacket and jeans, slowly opened his honey brown eyes, looking around the place for a moment in wonder. _W-where am I?_ The male wondered and rubbed his eyes, but heard a tiny groan next to him and looked over, seeing a tri-colored haired boy in black tight clothing and accessories that might mistaken him as a bondage slave.

"Yug!" The blond cried out as he looked over at his tired looking friend, who opened his amethyst eyes and blinked.

"J-Jou?" Yugi breathed out as he then sat up, and Jounouchi leaning back to give him a breather, "What happened?"

"Dunno," Jou looked around then paled for a moment, "Er, Y-Yug..."

Yugi was confused on why Jou looked like he saw a ghost and looked around himself and gasped. They were surrounded by sand. Loads and LOADS of sand. And not far from them...were pyramids.

"A-are we in Egypt?" Yugi questioned, almost to himself as Jou stood up and screamed.

"T-this is how that American movie, _The Hangover,_ was like! A-are my fingers or teeth still in tact?!" He looked at his hands and then felt his mouth, then sighed in relief.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his best friend's exaggerations then hummed, "Maybe we're dreaming? Or sent back in time again?"

"If that's true, then shouldn't we see people?" Jou murmured.

"Guess we have to walk to find out," Yugi shrugged and started getting up and walking to the where the pyramids are, Jou lagging behind him with a whine.

They soon were arriving at a city it seemed, and the people seemed to be looking at them as they entered. It made Yugi feel uneasy, as Jou was just glaring back at them with a snarl of warning. Although Yugi had to wonder, if they truly went back in time, shouldn't there be guards grabbing them by now since they looked...foreign? But then he started to notice some people were wearing modern clothes...almost like archeologists like his Grandpa's friends. They were old like Grandpa, and were looking at Yugi like they almost recognize him.

"Er, J-jou?" Yugi called to his taller friend's attention but his eyes widened when, as expected, there were guards coming over to them.

"Aw geez, should we run," Jou asked as he glanced down at the other duelist, "Or fight?"

"Neither," Yugi murmured as he was raising his hands up in surrender to the guards.

Jou's eye twitched for a moment, then sighed, as he too raised his arms up to show he wasn't gonna fight...even when he _wanted_ to. But he trusted Yugi.

Soon they were being pushed off to what seems to be an Egyptian Palace, and hopefully Yugi might see who he thinks they might see. As they seem to be reaching into a throne room, their eyes widened and especially Yugi were surprised and happy to see who was sitting on the throne.

"Pharaoh!" Jou shouted, but then yelped as a cold metal at his neck.

The guard seemed to be saying something, but Yugi can only get a word in since he didn't understand much of Egyptian, let along _Ancient_ Egyptian.

But before Jou could bite back at the guard, the young Pharaoh spoke with surprise colored in his voice and his crimson eyes wide.

"J-Jounouchi? Aibou?"

"Atem..." Yugi smiled softly when the Egyptian royal waved to his guards to release them, and Jou stuck his tongue out at the guard as Yugi stepped forward, "It's good to see you,"

"What are you doing here?" Atem looked almost panicked as he was getting up from the throne and walking towards them, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Why not? Did we travel back in time again?" Yugi spoke up in confusion, "I mean we can go find Mahaad and Mana again and-"

"No, I mean...how long has it been since the Ceremonial Duel?" Atem questioned, his eyes almost...sad and confused, "You both still look so young,"

"What'cha mean Ya-er, _Atem?_ " Jou still wasn't used to calling the Pharaoh by his real name.

Yugi was also looking puzzled as he felt Atem taking his hands into his and leaned back for a moment, "I-It's been two years since the Duel of ours...Atem, you look pale,"

"For someone so tanned," Jou pointed out but then received twin frowns from the dopplegangers, and smiled sheepishly.

Atem looked back at Yugi and breathed out, "You didn't travel back in time Yugi,"

"...Eh?" Yugi blinked as Jou frowned.

"What'cha mean?! Of course we did!" Jou protested, having a bad feeling in his stomach. Yugi's too.

The young Pharaoh shook his head slowly and then breathed out, "...My friends, you are in the Afterlife,"

"EEEHHHHHH?!" Both the boys looked at each other and then back at Atem.

"T-that can't be," Yugi breathed out.

"That would mean..." Jou trailed off as Atem nodded.

"I'm afraid so..."

Jou almost slumped back for a moment, as he felt his body shake and then looked down at his hands, "I-I can't be...I...I can't be dead!" He then squeezed his eyes shut and started screaming, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ME AND YUGI DIED! WE HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR-" He then gasped as he then placed a hand over his mouth, "W-what about our friends? Anzu? Honda? A-and what about Gramps? Shizuka? Do they know we're even dead?"

Yugi was also in shock, but then again, he had his suspicions, "So...those men with the modern archeology clothing..."

Atem nodded once more, "Yes, those men that died trying to dig up the tombs and pyramids and such for years end up here as well," He then looked to Yugi since Jou doesn't show signs of calming down, although he felt pity for his dear friend, "What is the last thing you two remember?"

Yugi looked thoughful, "W-well...I remember me and Jou were walking home from Burger World..."

"Yeah..." The blond hummed as he was tapping his chin, "That's right. We were taking a shortcut when this weird guy stopped us,"

Yugi and Jou gasped and looked at each other.

"Yeah! He challenged us to a duel and it was my move,"

"And then everything went black. Yug, that creep DID something to us!" Jou growled and punched a fist into his own palm, "Grr, if I ever see that asshole again I-"

"It would seem we have a lead on how you came here. Perhaps it is best we shall find Mahaad for this and see what he thinks and could possibly get you back to your world of the living," Atem suggested then sighed, "For now, I should think the both of you need rest,"

"Hold on, if we're dead, isn't sleep kind of pointless?" Jou asked, rubbing his head.

Atem chuckled, "It's no different than being back in Domino, Jou. It's just more peaceful here and no bad guys to worry about,"

"That's a relief," Yugi smiled and then looked around some.

"What's wrong Aibou?"

Yugi had to blush at that for a moment. It has been a long time since Ya-Atem...has called him that, "Er, I was wondering...if maybe that if this is a place where people who died pass..."

Atem frowned and sighed, "...Are you going to look for your father or grandmother here?"

Yugi looked down for a moment, making Jou look at him for a moment.

The Pharaoh smiled softly and placed a hand onto Yugi's shoulder, "If it will make you feel better, I'll see to it that they could be found. Either in this plane, or somewhere else. I shall find them,"

Yugi looked up and smiled softly at this, "T-thank you Atem,"

"My Pharaoh, is everything alright?"

The three look up for a moment and Jou bristled for a moment, pointing a finger at the newcomer.

"KAIBA!"

"Ah, it's you again," The figure that looked like _Kaiba_ approached, his icy blue eyes blank and not amused, "I told you before ruffian, my name is _not_ Kaiba,"

"Seth," Atem looked back at him and then brightened, "Any news of...you know?"

Yugi and Jou looked at each other for a moment in confusion, as Seth was shaking his head.

"Still no word on them, My Pharaoh...although these two..." Seth looked back at Yugi and Jou and frowned, then shook his head.

"I am aware they...are similar," Atem murmured softly.

"Why are they here? Are they..."

Atem nodded, confirming what the High Priest and once Pharaoh was trying to ask.

"Er, quick question," Jou raised a finger up for a moment, "If we're dead and all, what happens to our bodies in the other world, huh?"

* * *

As this was going on, in an alleyway of the skivvy part of Domino City, two figures were waking up from their slumber, and looking around, speaking in a different language to each other.

" ** _Heba, it would seem we're in a different world..._** " The taller of the two strangers spoke, amber like eyes sharp.

The smaller of the two, dark skinned like his friend with violet like eyes, " ** _That is true Jono...I wonder if Our King and Seth are here too,_** "

" ** _Who knows? We should keep our guard up and look around..._** "

Stepping out of the shadows, stood an Egyptian version of Jou and Yugi, looking around the area lost and a bit "

" _ **I must admit, the afterlife isn't all...as bright and clean as I imagined,**_ " Jono spoke up with a frown and glanced over at his friend, " _ **Heba, maybe the mages did the spell wrong and couldn't follow Atem for the mission...**_ "

" _ **Mahaad and Mana wouldn't make a simple mistake like that...someone sabotaged us,**_ " Heba spoke softly, then eyes widened as a bright light was over them, " _ **HOLY RA!**_ "

" _ **HEBA!**_ "

Jono pulled Heba to the side as some metal like creature passed them with it shining eyes, making that awful roaring horn like sound as it went away. Holding his friend close, the blond tanned boy looked around shaking and bit his lower lip. He noticed Heba was shaking as well, and Jono was rubbing his back to comfort him the best as he could. Whatever this world is, he didn't like it one bit. He just wished to be reunited with his Pharaoh friend and the stubborn High Priest...and as soon as possible.

And what the two didn't know...was that a figure in black was watching them, a cruel smirk on his face.

' _It has begun..._ '

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUN! Oh didn't expect that did you? What is going to happen next? Who exactly are Jono and Heba? Are Yugi and Jounouchi really dead? What were Atem and Seth talking about? Who was the man behind Yugi and Jou's supposed deaths? Why am I asking YOU questions? Guess we all have to find out in the next installment of Fate's Mix Up. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. Reviews are always appreciated :D Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	2. The Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Thank you reviewers Mariatheartist and Yumi Mutou for the positive feedback and giving me the motive to write the second chapter and continue onwards. I have been watching the season 'Dawn of the Duel' and just getting a bit of freshness back to make this story of more sense. Right now, watching the Kisara episode, and getting inspired for this chapter :D Also, is it weird that I am also a huge Dragonshipper? Oh! Wait! Don't think what you're thinking I'm just saying! *squeaks* I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Jounouchi looked around the room they were supposed to be staying in, then glanced back at his best friend changing into some sleeping wear. The blond looked down at his own clothing and then pouted a little.

"Tell me again _why_ couldn't we have pants with these sleeping clothes?"

Yugi looked back at Jounouchi and laughed softly, "Back in Ancient Egypt, they didn't _use_ pants. But thankfully we both have underwear underneath ne?" He teased as Jou huffed and felt his cheeks flush.

"Yeah, I didn't _want_ to know what clean underwear was for Ancient Egypt if we have to wear dresses,"

"They aren't dresses, they're-"

A knock was heard, and both boys looked up as Atem poked his head inside, "Hello my friends, are you all comfortable for the night?"

"Er-"

Yugi covered Jou's mouth before he could say anything, "Ahaha, t-thank you for the garments you gave us, and this room is fine with us thank you,"

Atem chuckled as he then breathed out, "I know you are used to the modern day clothes, so forgive me that we do no have some contrary to believe," He then stepped inside more into the room then eyes soften, "I'm sorry about before. Seth is...well, under stress,"

"He seemed to be anxious about something, and so were you Pharaoh," Yugi pointed out with soft eyes, "Who were the people you were looking for by the way. As I remembered, you were asking of 'them' and that he couldn't find 'them'...who are 'them' anyways?"

"Yeah, and you didn't answer my question before. You kind of changed the subject and was sending us off to bed like kids," Jounouchi agreed, pouting.

The Pharaoh sighed as he then bit his lower lip, an action that made Yugi and Jounouchi worried. The man was usually a confident person, never one to be hiding secrets or looking so...so scared. Jounouchi remembered how the two looked at each other, their eyes speaking to each other silently. It was then that Atem suggested that Jou and Yugi went to bed and Seth excused himself and left them.

"Pharaoh, you know you can tell us anything, r-right?" Yugi spoke up, moving a bit as the Pharaoh sat down between him and Jou.

"I know Yugi...but I'm afraid of what I might tell you might ruin the fate's decision," Atem saw the confused expressions on their faces and then chuckled weakly, "The people Seth and I were looking for were two precious people to us. They were supposed to pass on once I have returned home and gained my memories back...but unfortunately as soon as I returned, they weren't here. According to Seth, their souls hadn't made it yet and we've waited for them ever since,"

Yugi and Jounouchi looked at each other then back to the Pharaoh.

"These people...who are they though?"

"Yugi...what I'm about to tell you...is a story before the fight against Zorc, before Darkness would be released," Atem closed his eyes, as the two listened, "It was back in a peaceful time where I didn't have to worry about the world being saved..." He then stood up, then started walking to the door, "Come with me,"

Yugi stood up immediately, then smiled at the confused Jounouchi for a moment, and followed after Atem. Jounouchi sighed and then stood up as well, following behind them. Soon they were walking down a hallway with a lot of paintings in the walls.

Atem then touched the wall for a moment, looking up at the first painting, "The story starts here..."

* * *

 _"My Pharaoh?"_

 _Crimson eyes looked up boredly from his wishful thinking, raising a brow at the guard before him, "What is it?"_

 _"We caught a streetrat trying to sneak into the palace. I believe he was trying to assassinate you,"_

 _"OI! I WASN'T TRYING TO **assassinate** THE PHARAOH! I TOLD YOU, I WANTED TO SEE MY FRIEND!"_

 _Atem looked up with interest to see two guards holding back some boy kicking his legs up and growling. The boy had shaggy dirty blond hair and the rarest amber colored eyes he has ever seen. He was tall, but no taller than his cousin Seth and had a lean build and slight tanned skin. He didn't look much of a servant, what with the rags he had. Either way, Atem was amused at the other was not like any other commoner he's met._

 _"Pray tell who is this friend you are looking for?" Atem asked kindly, but reeled back for a moment as those fiery eyes looked back at him._

 _"Jono!"_

 _A petite figure stepped into the throne room, big wide amethyst eyes looked worried._

 _The taller boy, who the young Pharaoh knew as 'Jono', looked back and then smiled at the tiny slave that was then bowing his head down to the Pharaoh, "Heba! I was just coming to see you-"_

 _"Ah, so you're a friend of my personal servant hm?" Atem tried not to grin as Heba was then apologizing quietly of his friend's behavior, but the Pharaoh waved him off with a smile, "I must say, you must have a lot of guts coming in here uninvited,"_

 _"To be honest, Pharaoh, I **was** invited. Heba said I can come pick him up to bring back home since you said you announced one day off for some slaves, including Heba, right Heb?" Jono spoke with a toothy grin, ignoring how the guards looked appalled at this 'streetrat' showing no respect to their King and Heba looking frightened as well at this revelation._

 _To this, Atem couldn't help but laugh, sending a wave of confusion to the people in the room. Jono stared at the Pharaoh for a moment, but soon was laughing as well, gaining a weirded look from his best friend. The laughter continued for a minute then died down, the Pharaoh looking amused and Jono giving a cheeky grin._

 _"Very well brave one. You and Heba may go now," He waved his hands to the guards, who freed Jono and then smiled as Heba and Jono bowed to him and were walking away, "Such interesting people..."_

* * *

"Heba and Jono?" Yugi asked as he looked up at the paintings of what seemed to be Egyptian versions of himself and Jounouchi, then looked at Atem in shock, "So they are-"

"Your incarnations in my past, yes,"

Yugi looked confused. _Wait, I thought Atem_ was _my past life...something doesn't add up..._

Jounouchi breathed out a bit as he then whistled, "So...that's my past life...I didn't think I'd have one," The blond then reached up and touched a painting of a person that looked like himself then blinked, seeing something else beside him, "HEY! That's Red Eyes!"

"Indeed. For the next part of the story features you and your Dragon," Atem smiled and looked back at the paintings on the wall that told the story.

* * *

 _"You ah...w-wanted to see me Pharaoh?"_

 _Atem smiled warmly as he spotted Jono coming in, and waved his guards away that were following behind the blond._

 _"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your future,"_

 _"My future?"_

 _The Pharaoh nodded his head, "From what I gathered from Heba, you want to live a life more than being a petty thief forever and wanted to change for the better,"_

 _"He said what?!" Jono gaped at him and then blushed, murmuring to himself, "I am gonna get him..."_

 _"Do not blame Heba, my friend. I have overheard you talking when you returned Heba to the palace the other day," Atem stood up from his throne and then walked slowly over to the other, who raised a brow at him, "I wanted to offer you a job,"_

 _Jono pursed his lips for a moment then breathed out, "Sorry Pharaoh, I don't clean palace floors,"_

 _Atem blinked for a second, the barked out a laugh, shaking his head, "I figured you wouldn't. No, this job is much different than a Palace servant. Come with me,"_

 _The Pharaoh then walked passed him, walking out of the throne room and Jono then followed behind him. The blond had to wonder why the Pharaoh wanted to offer a job that wasn't working in the palace like Heba. Although Jono is a good driving force in the labor department, somehow Pharaoh Atem had something else in mind. Somehow, he thought of something perverse and blushed brightly._

 _ **No, he has a harem for that doesn't he?** Jono thought but then yelped as he bumped right on Atem's back, almost falling over but then straightened himself, "Er, sorry Pha-"_

 _"We're here,"_

 _Jono looked confused then looked in front of him to see a black doorway. He glanced at the tri-haired ruler for a second then looked back at the door. Something about this door seemed...familiar. Like in a dream of some sort. He bit his lower lip and then stepped forward, his hand raising up to touch the hieroglyphics on the slab of the door. He then gasped as it opened by itself, then stepped back as he felt...darkness. Not exactly one that a person should fear...but it was comforting, and felt **very** very familiar indeed._

 _"Pharaoh what-"  
_

 **Just as I thought...** _Atem thought then smiled as he looked back at Jono, "You don't seem frightened,"_

 _Jono looked back at the door and then nodded, "I'm not...what's in there?"_

 _"A creature that no other can tame, no one, not even the great High Priests or Magicians could get near it...not unless..." Atem then gave Jono a look as the blond squeaked._

 _"M-Me?" Jono blinked as he pointed at himself, "B-But I'm nobody! I'm not-"_

 _"It does not matter who you are. It would seem that the monster has chosen you,"_

 _"H-How can you tell?"_

 _"The last person that approached the door got eaten...and yet you're still standing here,"_

 _Jono looked surprised then looked back at the open door, "So...sh-should I go in?"_

 _"What does your heart tell you?"_

 _Jono bit his lower lip then looked at the Pharaoh for a moment, then back at the door. He placed a hand over his heart and unsure eyes then turned determined. Atem smiled seeing the fire in those amber eyes once more. Taking his courageous steps with his chest puffed and head held high, Jono walked into the dark room and didn't come out for a few minutes, making Atem worried._

 _And then, Jono soon was coming out, with a man in tow._

 _Dark blood colored eyes looked around for a moment then landed on the Pharaoh. He was taller than Jono, maybe even Seth, and skin was a dark color, reminding Atem of the people up in the villages of the African Jungles that visited him and his father one time as new exotic slaves. His hair was spiked up, shorter than the Pharaoh's though and dressed in some sort of black toga that reached his knees. And he had a long sword behind him._

 _"There was no monster there! Just this guy...er, what was your name again?" Jono looked back at the man, who seemed to speak in a different language to Jono (and Atem could only look in confusion), and the blond was nodding as if he understood and then turned to the Pharaoh again, "His name is Nabu,"_

 _"Nabu..." Atem breathed out and nodded, "Strange, b-but it is nice to meet you-"_

 _The man, Nabu, seemed to growl at the Pharaoh as he came near him and Jono, but the amber eyed boy soon was in front of him and waving his arms around._

 _"Hey, hey, hey, don't growl at him, he's a friend!" Jono defended and it seemed to calm Nabu down._

 _Atem looked surprised at Jono for a moment, and couldn't help but smile._

 ** _A friend..._**

* * *

"So...what does this Nabu guy have to do with my Red Eyes?" Jou asked as he watched the Pharaoh look off as if he was in another world, then leaned forward and was waving his hand over Atem's face, "HellooOOooo? Earth to Pharaoh?"

"Hm?" Atem blinked as he then stared at the worry faces of his friend then chuckled, "Sorry I...got lost in the memories I guess,"

"You didn't answer my question again," Jou pouted a bit as Atem looked amused.

"My apologies Jou...but you should figure it out by now. There was a monster in the room, and yet Jono came out with a man instead. What does that tell you exactly?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment as Jounouchi looked frustrated in thinking. The shorter of the two then hummed for a moment, his brain wracking for ideas. He then glanced at Atem, who just waited patiently with a smile, and Yugi looked back at the stoned wall with the paintings. His eyes landed on a painting with the Dark Magician and then the painting of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi was stunned for a moment but soon gasped, eyes widening and then looked back at Atem, who smiled even more to see that Yugi figured it out.

"Nabu is the holder of the Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Correct," The Pharaoh nodded with a clap, "Just like Kisara is the holder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon,"

"Far out!" Jou breathed out as he then looked back at the painting and indeed saw the next one describing Nabu, "Woah..."

Atem then bit his lower lip as he watched Jou being amazed and Yugi asking a lot of questions now. _I wonder how long it would take them to figure out more of their past, and the destiny that they are supposed to carry..._

* * *

 ** _The end of Chapter 2_**

 **And so more is being revealed and the next chapter will contain more of Jono and Heba in the living modern world :D But as for the introduction of Nabu, I dunno I was gonna use an Egyptian name for him and then realized...nah, that wouldn't do. Since Kisara is an outsider of pale skin and blue eyes, why not have a dark skinned red eyed opposite? And the name though...I dunno, I figured it had a good ring to it, even though the origin of the name is Arabic. Anyways thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated :D**


	3. Dreams or Visions?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is just made for fun.

 **A/n:** Ohhh reviews reviews :D I'd like to thank you all, especially to Mariatheartist, you're awesome. And all of you, you're awesome too :D Anyways, I know I said this chapter has Jono and Heba...and it does, but my brain decided to spin something else in the mix ;) So yes, this is a Jounouchi chapter xD Enjoy~

* * *

 _Jou blinked as he was finding himself...back home in Domino?_

 **Wait a second...wasn't I asleep in the Palace with Yug? What's going on?**

 _Jou looked around in confusion as he looked around...and realized that he was walking...but he couldn't control his legs. He then looked around some and see he was heading into the streets._

 _"Jono? Are you alright?"_

 _Jou blinked and looked to his side to see...Yugi?_

 _No, it wasn't Yugi._

 _"Heba," Jou found himself speaking and wanted to cover his mouth, but his body wouldn't listen to him, "I am alright, but I feel like someone is watching us..."_

 _The scene changed into darkness as Jou felt like he was pushed somehow, and was soon finding himself falling. It felt like eternity until he landed on some sands with a thud. Jou groaned, thinking that he was getting too old for this kind of thing now, but then blinked as he heard shouts and sounds of...lightening? No, it wasn't lightning. The blond managed to look up and saw..._

 _"Is that..."_

 _ **Diabound? Red Eyes?**_

 _Jou then shook his head as he then was getting off the ground and was then running towards the scene. He was then surprised at the scene before him. How could he forget? It was like the time Yugi, Honda, Anzu and him went into the Pharaoh's memories and supported alongside him as they fought against Bakura together. But this time...something about this scene was different._

 _"You will **pay** for hurting the King, Akefia!"_

 _Jou blinked as he then saw...himself?_

 ** _Or is it Jono?_** _Jou thought with a frown as he looked from his past self and to Bakura._

 _"You are still a FOOL to swear loyalty to him! Traitor!"_

 _Jono was then raising his arm, showing he had those Ancient Duel Disk on his forearm, giving a most hateful glare at the Thief King, "I am no traitor! I have told you that I wanted to live a different life. Not to be a petty criminal forever!" He seemed to have softened, "I am just sorry that our friendship was ruined by your cruel heart and blindness to revenge,"_

 _Bakura seemed angry about this and then growled, "Then join your precious Pharaoh to the Shadows!"_

 _Jou then saw a flash of light, and hear screams and roars drumming into his ears._

The blond then gasped as he then sat up, feeling sweat drenching his sleeping wear and looked around the room frantically. Jou then breathed out a relief, seeing that he just had a dream and was still in the sleeping quarters with Yugi, who was snoozing away in the next bed beside his. Jou managed to smile at his innocent sleeping friend. But he didn't feel sleepy anymore, and soon found himself tip toeing out of bed and wandering quietly down the hallways of the Palace.

* * *

Jono stared into the bright lights of the strange village streets, hidden in the shadows and watching these strange people in strange clothes. He and Heba were resting against a green container thing that smelled of rotten food and other dirty things. From what he gathered last night, many inns were like Palaces and apparently the people running those places weren't friendly at all.

Jono felt his stomach growl and sighed.

 _What a strange world this is..._ Jono thought as he then looked down at his sleeping companion for a moment and held him close, _Heba, we will FIND our King again...I swear to you...and I shall find us food soon, even...even if I have to resort to stealing again..._

Suddenly, footsteps were approaching them and Jono hissed for a moment, ready to defend himself and his friend. Another thing he discovered last night was that there were petty thieves and scoundrels among this city and it was a good thing that Jono knew how to fight.

But he then paused, seeing dark shoes step in front of him and slowly looked up, then eyes widened at the sight of kind chocolate colored eyes staring down at him in confusion and worry.

"Jounouchi-kun? What are you and Yugi doing in a place like this?"

"... **BaAeed**?"

Ryou tilted his head as he looked confused at the other's words, "Oh my...are you two okay-" The white haired boy then yelped as he was soon feeling strong arms around him and blinked, looking at the blond crying and hugging all over him, "Er...m-maybe I should call the gang about this,"

* * *

"Why are you wandering around at this hour?"

Jounouchi yelped as he whirled around to see Seth walking towards him, and the blond soon got defensive, "C-can't a guy just take a night walk in peace?"

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous to be having a _night walk,_ as you say," The Kaiba look-alike said with a serious tone.

The blond pouted a little, narrowing his eyes at the other. It was... _really_ different than talking with Kaiba. With the CEO, Jounouchi would argue with him, trade insults and sometimes get a bit violent against one another. With Seth...Jounouchi didn't know _how_ to react. The guy was aloof, a bit cold like his reincarnation, but he didn't insult the blond or anything.

"Yeah, yeah I ain't a damsel in distress yanno," Jounouchi then turned and continued walking, but his eye twitched as he felt Seth walking beside him, "Don't you have anywhere else to be pal?"

Seth just kept staring straight ahead, humming a little, "I have done my duties for the night. And I do not want the Pharaoh to worry that one of his guests would have gone missing or something of the like,"

Jou scoffed, "What a gentleman,"

"I would like to think so,"

The blond almost spluttered for a second, almost losing his footing as they walked. _D-did I just here Fake-Kaiba...flirting?!_

"Is something the matter?"

"Er, no no, nothing," Jou didn't know why, but he felt his cheeks flush as they walked together, unknowingly missing the small smile on Seth's face, "So ah, I've got a few question t' ask ya now that you're here,"

"Oh?" The High Priest raised a brow at him, "What sort of questions are you seeking?"

"I wanted to more about Jono and Heba," Jounouchi stopped walking and saw the other froze for a moment.

Seth turned back to him slowly, eyes narrowed, "The Pharaoh told you of them?"

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah. He told us how they were also friends with Atem back then and how my cool past self got the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The blond grinned but it faltered at the face that Seth was making.

"Ah yes...the man beast," Seth huffed as he then looked out into the open courtyard, folding his arms, "You and Jono seemed to have the same compassion and bond with Nabu and his monster. But it was your very demise with the both of them,"

"What'cha mean?" Jou asked as he looked at Seth more, "Woah, dude, you look like you're gonna burn someone with those laser eyes of yours,"

Seth then sighed, closing his eyes and turning away, "I suggest you go back to your quarters before your friend finds you missing and worry the Pharaoh,"

"Hey wait!"

Jounouchi grabbed for Seth's arm, but was surprised as he was suddenly feeling his back against the wall, his hands pinned on each side of his head and staring up at the blazing eyes of the High Priest. Somehow, Jounouchi felt paralyzed under the stare, yet his knees were almost buckling for some reason that the blond couldn't explain. _W-what's going on?_ Jou thought as he was feeling his cheeks flush at the closeness, his heart pounding. And soon, Seth backed off and walked away, leaving Jou to slide down to the floor and stare after him.

"What...was that just now?"

* * *

 _The scene began and Jounouchi wondered where he was now. He knew he was asleep now, remembering that he rushed back into his room and willed himself to sleep after the awkward meet up with Seth. At least he wasn't falling like he was in the previous dream. No. Jou was starting to believe this wasn't a dream, but a memory. A memory of the man that was Jono, his past incarnation. But then again it COULD be a dream, just something made up from listening to Atem and Seth's stories._

 _Jounouchi hummed as he watched the scene before him, in some sort of courtyard. Raising a brow, he saw Fake-Kaiba (sorry, Seth) standing before Atem and Jono._

 _"Seth, what have you done?" Atem murmured, looking down as Jono had tears in his eyes._

 _Jou looked confused and then looked down on the floor and gasped, placing his hands over his mouth and bile rising up his throat. On the floor, bloodied and unmoving, was a woman with white hair, now caked with blood, and beside her...was Nabu. Jou knew the woman was Kisara, thanks to the memories of her from the last time. Both of them curled together in a pool of crimson red._

 _" **What needed to be done! For WE will rule Egypt and the world thanks to the might Lord Zorc!** "_

 _Jou looked up slowly at Fake Kaiba-Seth, and then felt like the air was taken from him. Somehow, he was reminded of how Kaiba was like in Duelist Kingdom where he was 'a ghost' or something like that. Crazed and lifeless. Something was definitely wrong._

 _"Don't let Aknadin take over you like this Seth! Don't let him nor Zorc control you!" Atem shouted._

 _Jono was then rushing forward, "Please Seth! This isn't you! Come home with me and Atem, Heba and the others are waiting for us!"_

" _ **What I NEED to do is get rid of you once and for all streetrat,**_ "

 _Jou then winced as he then felt a flash of light blind him, and soon Jou found himself somewhere else. He was starting to get tired from this everchanging dream. It was then he realized...he was outside of the Pharaoh's tomb. The blond gasped at this and saw a bloody looking Jono and a worried Heba standing where the Millenium Puzzle was at._

 _"Is...is Atem really gone?" Heba's soft voice, so much like Yugi's, sounded around the tomb, as Jono nodded._

 _"At least he defeated Zorc...now it's our turn to make sure that it stays that way, and we stop anymore evil trying to bring him back,"_

 _Heba nodded and soon was placing a hand out to Jono._

 _"Let's do this,"_

 _Jono smiled and took the other's hand, "Ready when you are, my friend,"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _The two then looked back, making Jounouchi look back as well, and were surprised to see Seth. Jounouchi then glanced back at the two and winced seeing Jono giving a harsh glare and Heba sweating._

 _"What are YOU doing here **Pharaoh**?"_

 _Seth seemed to wince as he then stepped forward, "Don't do this Jono. If this is about from before-"_

 _"I've already forgiven you on that. Aknadin was in control of you and I am happy you broke from it..." Jono looked down for a moment then was looking away, "...But I **cannot** forgive you for lying to me about your plan from before. That plan you made with Atem by using his soul to lock Zorc away and taking over his throne anyway! And the fact you killed Akefia on the spot without telling me! You casted me aside as if I wasn't important!" He then was shaking as Heba touched his shoulder.  
_

 _"That was the previous Pharaoh's choice and command, not mine!" Seth argued, "Stop using his name so casually!"_

 _"And stop calling him the 'previous Pharaoh', he was your damn cousin and family left!" Jono snapped back, "And he was my friend!"_

 _"Stop it, both of you!" Heba tried to get in between them._

 _"I cannot believe you are angry of ME trying to do what's right!"_

 _"I can't believe that you think I'm gonna sit by like some slave and not do something about this!"_

 _Seth was seething as he then glared, "If you do this, I will never forgive you!"_

 _"Atem sacrificed himself for Egypt. Heba and I agreed we would do the same...besides," Jono then hissed hatefully, "You_ already _made your choice about us..."_

 _"Jono..." Heba saw the angry tears of his friends then looked back at the newly made Pharaoh, "I-I am sorry Se- **my** Pharaoh. But it is the will of Pharaoh Atem,"_

 _And soon, another flash of light surrounded the room-_

And Jounouchi woke up, but this time, he didn't sit up breathing out in fright. Instead, he was just staring at the ceiling, even more confused. "My god...what _just_ happened then? Why am I having these dreams?"

He knew no one could answer him. But _why_ was Jounouchi having these dreams?

Or...are they visions of the past?

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. Meaning of BaAeed: Egyptian word for 'Distant' (which is the the equivalent to 'Ryou'. Other words translating Ryou is 'cool, refreshing' and 'reality'...but 'distant' was more suited for him). So what did you guys think? For sure the next chapter will contain more of Jono and Heba...I just wanted to give out some spoiling plot-twists here and there earlier in the game, but teasing you along the way. I bet you're as frustrated as Jounouchi is. Anyways, reviews are appreciated and thank you once again for reading.**


End file.
